headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Toronto
Appearance Toronto looks like dark brown hair with spikes and braids down to the ground, blue eyes and large brown eyebrows. Small nose and ears. Snickers every 3 seconds. When his power is activated, he loses his hat and punches the ground. A wide green energy beam erupts around him. While this happens, he cannont move and it takes 3 seconds. He will wear golden armor with green gems on his crown, and green smoke will whirl around his head continuously. If hit by the energy beam, every 0.1 seconds spent withing the energy beam, it will deal 1 damage and poison the enemy. While the power is activated, every 4 seconds he will pull out a golden chain sword that glows green and hold it in the air above him. Then he will plunge it into the ground in front of him and if hit by this it will deal 10 damage and hit the enemy into the ground for 2 seconds. 10 green balls of energy will erupt from the spot he hit. They will go to random parts in a medium sized area around the sword, dealing 2 damage each and exploding in green smoke on contact, poisoning the enemy. Power Shots Power shot #1 ( air shot ) This power is called Smoke Screen. Toronto will turn to the height of a normal human, and hold a golden spear in his right hand. Then he will throw the spear at the enemy dealing 10 damage. He will form two golden swords, with green dust trailing from them. He will rush forward and if not counter attacked, will hit a combined total of 10 times, each dealing 2 damage. Then he will push the two swords together forming a bigger sword and pull it infront of him. Then over the course of 3 seconds, each second growing larger and pulling the sword higher over his head, the sword starts to set on green fire. Then he stabs down, impaling the enemy there for 4 seconds, dealing 20 damage, and erupting in green smoke and explosions. Power shot #2 ( ground shot ) This power is called Green Death. Toronto will turn the height of a normal human, and hold a green fuiled machine gun in his hands. Then he will summon a golden and green fuiled motorbike beside him and jump on it. He will ride forward when he will fire 20 bullets from his machine gun, each dealing 1 damage, but not all hitting. They all orange explode on contact and poison the enemy. Then when the motorbike hits, it dealls 10 damage, and explodes in green. Then he appears in a puff of green smoke, diagonally above from the enemy's net. And pulls out 3 knives and throws them. They all contain the ball and explode in green on contact. Dealing 7 damage each. If the last one hits, the enemy gets impaled by all three knives and exploded, dealing 5 damage. Power shot #3 ( counter attack ) This power is called Green Killer. Toronto will turn the height of a normal human, and hold a green smoking golden chain saw in one hand, Then he will rush forward containing the ball. If not intercepted by power or counter attack, he will hold the chain blade up to their faces and they start gushing green blood. He does this for 4 seconds, every 2 milliseconds, it deals 1 damage. After that he pulls out a golden sword and slashes 5 times, each dealing 2 damage, then he charges up a final slash and it deals 10 damage and decapitates the enemy. Unlock Requirements You must complete the tournament without everything but kick. Costume He wears a hair jewel, that gives him +3 power, and +1 jump, and +4 kick. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas